


The Untouched

by Arcclleeff



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Drinking, Broken Bones, Brothels, Bruises, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Klaus being Klaus, Kol is having a bad century, Kol mikealson is creepy, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, dark Kol Mikealson, im sorry my fics are so dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcclleeff/pseuds/Arcclleeff
Summary: 1701, Cadiz, Spain.Kol frequents a brothel, at which he's asked to test a new girl who's just been sold.The room was dark, lit by candles along the tables and hanging from cheap chandeliers. The tables lined the sides of the dingy room, wooden walls and floors were darkened by age or spilled ale. In the center of the room there was a large circular bar with stools all around and to the back there was a long hallway lined with doors. Kol walked inside and looked around, the place wasn't very busy but it was certainly not empty. Some women he knew some he didn't rushed around serving drinks and leading customers back where the long hallway of doors was. He found a free table near the door and sat down, looking around the establishment. He saw women in men's laps, he heard laughter and pouring liquid, and faintly in the back the sounds of moans and headboards banging.This fic contains graphic rape/non-con. Read with caution.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, before you read this I thought id clarify a few things: 1, all of the actual dialogue in this fic is in spanish. Now it is written in english since I don't speak spanish and don't wanna make an ass of myself trying to google translate all the dialogue, also I'm pretty sure most of the people reading this don't speak spanish either. But just for authenticity imagine its in spanish. 2, a shift is basically just a plain white shapeless under dress that most women in the 1700s wore basically as underwear. 3, "piccola ragazza" means "little girl" in italian.

1701, Cadiz spain.

 

Kol loved Spain. the culture, the language, the women. He especially loved Cadiz, where he, Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah had settled after fleeing the city of Naples, Italy. Thanks to their fathers never ending pursuit of the siblings. 

 

There were many things to find in the streets of Cadiz, delicious foods, fine jewelry, beautiful fabrics, if you looked hard enough you could find anything in the market carts. 

 

Kol strolled through the streets, the sun beginning to set so the stones were lit a dark amber color. The merchants starting to pack their goods away for the night, saying goodbye to the remaining customers. Kol walked up to a cart that had three large shelves filled with hand made jewelry and fresh picked flowers. The woman behind the cart gave him a smile when he picked up a golden necklace with a rose pendant on the end. "A fine choice, a necklace made for a queen." She spoke in her native tongue.

 

"You're quite right, this will be free, have a nice day." Kol spoke, compulsion thick in the unfamiliar language. The woman nodded slowly and proceeded to finish closing up her cart for the day, not paying any more mind to Kol. He slipped the necklace in his pocket and walked off down the street towards the brothel he'd been frequenting since the siblings had taken up residence in the city. 

 

The brothel was just around the corner, down a dark street on the side of what used to be a tavern. The door was held open by a flower pot as a makeshift doorstop. Women inside  walked around in tight fitting low neck dresses, serving drinks to a wide variety of men. Most of the girls had the traditional hispanic look, brown hair, dark eyes, tan skin, Kol loved it. The women in Cadiz were gorgeous, like no women he'd ever seen. 

 

The room was dark, lit by candles along the walls and hanging from cheap chandeliers. Tables lined the walls of the dingy room, wooden walls and floors darkened by age or spilled ale. In the center of the room there was a large circular bar with stools all around and to the back there was a long hallway lined with doors. Kol walked inside and looked around, the place wasn't very busy but it was certainly not empty. Some women he knew some he didn't rushed around serving drinks and leading customers back where the long hallway of doors was. He found a free table near the door and sat down, looking around the establishment. He saw women in men's laps, he heard laughter and pouring liquid, and faintly in the back the sounds of moans and headboards banging. 

 

A short stocky woman walked over to where Kol sat, giving him a smile and leaning over the table. She held a tin he could smell was filled with ale and had on a tight brown dress with small stains from spilled drinks. "Hello, m'lord. We just got in a new girl, figured i'd save her for you. " 

 

"Ah, Fabiana, you never fail to make my night." Kol said with a devilish smile and stood from the table, wrapping his arm around Fabiana's shoulders and walking with her to the back of the establishment. 

 

"Her fathers fallen into debt, so he sold her off here. She's young, untouched, looks like a whipped dog." Fabiana told Kol as they walked through the sea of tits and alcohol. 

 

"Well I guess I'm in for a treat then." Kol said with a smirk and weaved around the crowd with Fabiana. 

 

Once they reached the back hallway Kol followed the madam to the last door on the right, she opened it and walking inside. Kol followed suit, shutting the door behind them and glancing around the small room. It was simple, a table with candles against the wall and an old bed in the middle. On the bed sat a small girl, couldn't be more than 15, sobbing and hugging her knees. Next to her was one of Kols usuals (he believed her name was Clara) who was wiping the girls face and hushing her sobs. "Quiet yourself girl, there's a man in the room." Clara scolded and rubbed her arm. 

 

Fabiana sighed and watched the girl crying on the bed. "She's been like this all day, Poor child. I wish I could give her another day to adjust but she's young and new and we're running low on girls." Fabiana waved to Clara, who stood and left the room on cue. 

 

Kol watched Clara as she left, nodding to Fabiana. "What's her name?" He questioned, walking closer to the girl who flinched away. He got on his knee in front of her and took her face in his hand. She was beautiful, long dark curly hair, light brown eyes, thin but developed body, she'd make Fabiana good money. 

 

"Well, tell him your name girl!" Fabiana said, giving the girl a smack on the arm.

 

 She'd stopped crying when Kol grabbed her face, too terrified to react. Her eyes went to Fabiana then back to Kol, who was smiling his charming yet chilling smile. "K-K-Karina." she mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Kol who was way to close for comfort.

 

Kol nodded and looked over her face. "Karina," he repeated. "Who named you?" His pressure on her face loosened and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Her skin was soft but crusted in some spots from dried tears..

 

"M-my father." Karina replied, voice shaky and quiet.

 

Kol nodded. "The same father who sold you to the whorehouse?"  

 

Karina nodded again, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

Kol let go of her and clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Well isn't that sad, now every time someone speaks that beautiful name, it will be tainted with your fathers abandonment." He stood and looked at Fabiana. "I'll tell you how she does." 

 

Fabiana nodded and looked at Karina. "You behave." She said sternly before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. 

 

Kol looked down at Karina and smirked. "Shall we, piccola ragazza?" 

 

Karina did not understand the strange words and slid herself against the back of the bed to keep away from Kol. "Please go away.."

 

Kol walked over to the left side of the bed and grabbed her by the thigh, sliding her to him and putting one knee on the mattress. "Calm down darling, we're only going to have a bit of fun." 

 

Karina pushed at his chest when he got closer and she began to cry again. "Get away!"

 

Kol grabbed her arms and effortlessly forced her to lay down on the bed under him. "Stay still." His eyes dilated and Karina felt her body freeze in place. She panicked, breathing faster and letting out sobs but was unable to move.

 

Kol slipped out of his expensive top coat and undid his white undershirt so his chest was visible. He stared down at Karina, taking in her tiny frame. Her tan skin shown through her white cotton shift, looking lovely in the candle light. Her breasts were small but there, along with the curves of a developed woman. 

 

Karina stared as he started to remove his clothes. He was much larger than her, and now that he was above her like this she really felt small and frail. He looked very pale compared to her and had light eyes, she'd never seen a man who looked like him. It frightened her.

 

Kol ran his hand up her thigh, pushing her shift over her hips then chest and head, leaving her naked for his eyes to devour. 

 

Karina was bright pink in the face, tears pouring down her cheeks, dripping onto the sheets. "Please don't hurt me, my family has money! I can make you rich if you let me go!"

 

"Darling, my coat costs more than your father sold you for." Kol replied with a smirk and leaned down close to her, kissing her breast softly before biting down and tasting the sweet blood that flowed into his mouth.

 

Karina screamed at the pain and tried to kicked out her legs,  failing to dislodge Kol from her chest as she still was unable to move. Fear flooded her system and she realized she was powerless to do anything against him. She knew men were strong, she'd grown up with two older brothers that made sure she knew that, but from the way Kol treated her, it was like she weighed nothing at all. 

 

Kol sat up from where he'd been drinking from her and panted, letting the taste of her roll over him. "You taste so sweet, I might take you home for myself. Klaus would love you, he's always wanting pretty girls with sweet blood." He mumbled and began untying the strings on his pants. He moved fully on the bed between her legs and pulled her thighs up around his hips. He pushed down his pants and stroked himself slowly as he looked her. She couldn't move her body but she could look at him, and from the look on her face and where her eyes fell it became clear to him how untouched she was. "What, have you never seen a naked man before?" The look on her face answered the question. "Hm, Fabiana wasn't lying, you are untouched." 

 

Karina sniffled and stared at him, she hadn't ever seen a naked man ever before in her life. She'd been warned about the men who stared to long and she'd been told she'd have to share a bed with her future husband but she thought it just meant share a bed in the literal sense. "W-what are you doing?" She asked, eyes slowly moving to his face. All the talk of sweet blood and taking her for himself terrified her, she thought he was some kind of monster.

 

"I'm going to fuck you, piccola ragazza." Kol replied, tugging her up closer to him and lining up with her virgin entrance. "This may hurt." That was the only warning she got before he slammed inside her. He was careful to mind his strength so he didn't break her hips or snap her spine, both had happened before when he'd forgotten. He groaned as he felt her tight walls around his length and let out a slow sigh.

 

Karina screamed at the pain of him entering her. She felt skin tear and things go where she didn't think they were supposed to. The force his hip bones met her thighs felt similar to getting struck with her fathers belt. She was certain it'd bruise. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked up to him in shock. 

 

Kol started to fuck into her, rocking in and out in a rhythm that quickened after a few seconds. "You can move now, love." He said in a breathy voice as his eyes met hers.

 

Karina cried out in pain when he started moving then felt her body free up when he met her eyes. She instantly went to smack him or try to shove him off but when her hands raised she felt them hit the bed above her, being held down by the man.

 

"You will not fight me Karina." Kol growled out the compulsion and started to fuck her harder. He bit his lip as he sped up and grabbed her thigh so his angle inside her changed. He heard the grunts and whimpers of pain coming from the girl and it all made him harder inside her. He smelled her blood coming from where he'd torn her and felt the familiar twang of hunger burning in his throat. He leaned down to drink from her neck, taking in her scent before tearing open her untouched skin and letting the blood flow. 

 

Karina screamed again when he bit her neck and began drinking from her. She felt light headed at the sudden blood loss and grabbed at anything she could find to steady herself from at felt like a swaying world. The feeling of firm flesh under her hand made her jump as she gripped Kols forearm, he felt very strong, muscle frozen in time since he was a viking settler in the new world, laboring hard every day. She felt black rolling over her eyes as the blood loss really rolled in. 

 

Kol released her neck just before she fainted and panted as blood dripped from his mouth onto her bare chest. He took a minute to recover from the sweet taste of her before starting to fuck hard into her, shaking the whole bed with the force as she regained consciousness. He stared over her body as he fucked her, the way she moved, squirmed, the way her breasts bounced with the force of his thrusts. It was a sight that was only comparable to the sweetest things in the world. 

 

Karina let out squeaks of fear and pain as he violated her. She desperately wanted to shove him away, or at least move so she could get him off and catch her breath. "Please.." she begged and gripped his forearms tightly. "Please sir please stop." Her voice shook as spoke. "Please it hurts!" She cried out as he changed angles and hit her cervix causing her whole pelvis to tense. 

 

Kol pulled out of her for a second and flipped her over so her face was in the bed. He pulled her up by the hip and forced inside her again, "As much as I love to look at your pretty face, piccola ragazza, you need to learn to be quiet if you'll ever survive in a brothel." He shoved her face in the bed as he fucked hard into her. There was a reason Fabiana usually offered him the opportunity to break in new girls. He was ruthless and he didn't have any remorse. And he never got hurt in the process. 

 

After awhile more of harsh fucking and Karina's crying, Kol finally finished in her and pulled out slowly. There was blood dripping down her thighs, cum mixed with the blood turning it light pink over dark bruises that had formed where Kols hips had hit her. She had bruises on her wrists from his grip and bloody bite marks on her chest and neck.

 

 Kol stood from the bed and picked up his discarded clothes from the floor. He pulled his pants back into place and tied them then fixed his shirt and fastened on his coat over top. He heard soft sobs coming from the bed and turned to see Karina had moved so she was hugging her knees again and sitting as far away from Kol as she could get while still staying on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair to fix it into place again and walked out of the room. 

 

Fabiana looked up from where she'd been wiping down the bar when Kol left the room and walked through the sea of people to get to him. "So how'd she do? Will she make me money?" 

 

Kol glanced back at the door and nodded. "She's got a fantastic body, she's a bit feisty, when she gets older i'd watch out for that. Now she'd be great for first timers, once she learns. She's never been touched by anyone before, the look on her face when I started, will never forget it." He said with an amused laugh and started to walk back to the room.

 

Fabiana nodded as Kol spoke, taking in his assessment and trying to match her with some clients. She walked with him back to the room and peeked Inside, she frowned seeing the abused state of the young girl and turned to Kol. "Was that really necessary?" 

 

"You asked me to test her." Kol said with a sheepish grin and raised his wrist to his mouth, biting down and breaking the skin so his blood flowed out. He stepped inside the small room and walked closer so he stood next to the bed and put his already healing arm to her mouth. 

 

Karina slammed herself backwards when the strange mans bloody arm touched her lips. She rubbed the blood away from her mouth frantically before she felt a large hand grab her by the hair and force her into the bloody limb. She opened her mouth to scream but instead got a mouthful of blood that she was forced to choke down. After a few seconds she felt relief grace her whole body as cuts, tears and bruises healed themselves.

 

Kol pulled away and picked up her discarded shift to wipe the blood from his arm. He dropped it in her lap after he'd cleaned up and stepped over to Fabiana. He learned down and kissed both her cheeks then pulled the gold necklace he'd found earlier from his pocket and dropped it in her hands. "See you soon, Fabi, and you, piccola ragazza." He said, glancing back at the young girl who was still shaking, curled up on the bed.

 

"Bless you, Lord Mikealson." Fabiana said, admiring the fine gold as she smiled. 

 

Kol smirked at Fabiana and left the room, he heard her go over to Karina to tend to her as he walked down the long hallway of rooms. He'd have to tell Nik all about her. He was certain they'd have lots of fun if they ever got the chance, he knew Nik loved girls like her. He had a thing for brunettes lately. Nik was nearing his 700 and whatever birthday soon anyway! He could do with a nice young treat. Oh the look on Elijah's face would be priceless. 

 

As Kol exited the brothel he noticed the sun had fully set during his time inside, the streets were now almost deserted and everything was erie and silent. The only sound being distant breathing and talking in all the houses that lined the street, sounds only he'd be able to hear. He began to walk home, mind filled with the images of Karina and the memories of how sweet her blood tasted.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after Kol's last visit to the brothel a cold has hit the city causing many families to struggle for food, leaving many unwanted daughters traded in for gold. A young girl named Romina is sold to the brothel and Kol requests to try her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by @just me, I hope you like it! I worked on it constantly the past two days to get it up so I'm sorry if there are a few editing mistakes. Things to know for this chapter: again all dialogue is in spanish besides at the very end, if no one has read the comments on the last chapter the idea for this one was that a girl who had been sexually abused by her father was sold to the brothel so that's how I'm writing this with that idea in mind, and of course TW this is very non con/ dub con so if that upsets you please don't read.

 

It had been a fortnight since Kols last visit to the local brothel, in that short time the wind had brought an early chill that made the air around feel nippy compared to the comfortable heat of the siblings fist arrival. A side effect of the chill was the death of more sensitive fruits and other local goods, leaving many struggling for resources. 

 

Kol ran his hand along the dark neck of his favored horse, her coat feeling soft and clean on his fingertips. She stood tall and gorgeous in her stall that out looked the paddock a few other horses grazed in. 'Bella' he had named her, after the Italian word for 'beautiful’, a bit cliche but the deep chestnut riding horse earned her name. 

 

Kol slipped his fingers gently into Bella’s mouth so she opened it enough to except her bit and bridal. She chewed as the hard metal was slid into place and she tried to spit it out. "I know love, I know." Kol calmed as she continued to try to dislodge the metal by grinding her teeth and rolling her tongue. He walked over to her side and slid a expensively booted foot into a stirrup, pushing up and landing across her back so he was comfortably seated in the saddle. 

 

He gave her a nudge to her side and she started off at a walk out of the half empty stable, then speeding up to a trot as Kol rode her down the dirt path that stretched from the stable through the pastures and into the courtyard of the main house. Once Kol hit the street outside he sped to a canter so he'd arrive before the sun set completely. The city sped past, people wheeling carts, wagons passing and buildings that smelled of filth or cheap perfume overwhelmed his senses. 

 

Kol leaned back to slow on Bella as he neared the familiar street approaching where he'd need to turn. He gave a gentle tug to the reins to turn, as he did he could see the different types of men leaving and entering the brothel. He knew they catered to anyone who could pay and tried their best to keep the classes separate. Some were filthy and disgusted him, he could smell their stench from up on his horse down the alley. Others looked more middle class, not rich, but clean, well fed. And then few like himself. Well dressed, one boot enough to buy a girl for the night, stinking of fine wine and perfume. 

 

Kol rode over down the narrow street, coming to a stop outside and jumping down from the saddle. He gave Bello a pat on the shoulder and walked her by the reins down further through the alley where a small post was standing with tied up horses and a young boy standing watch for thieves. He stood when Kol approached with Bella and took her from Kol with a nod of respect. 

 

Kol watched as Bella was tied up and she bent down to drink from the water trough set out for the horses. He pulled a small gold coin from his pocket and dropped it in the hands of the boy who immediately looked ecstatic at what he'd just been given. Kol paid no mind to the string of "thank you's" he received as he turned to walk away into the brothel. As he entered the old building he saw the familiar stained walls and busy tables. Women rushing around serving men and pouring ale. The sound of laughter and chatter filled the room with a bright happy energy that made Kol unable to stop a smile. He sat down at the first table he saw open and started to look around the room for Fabiana. 

 

Within a few seconds he spotted her pouring a drink for a man at the bar who was very drunk and making direct eye contact with her cleavage. She noticed Kol sitting by the door when she finished with the mans drink and set down her pitcher. She hurried over through the crowd, adjusting her tattered brown apron so she wouldn't look quite as messy for Kol. "M'lord," she panted as she tried to catch her breath. "What a pleasure to see you again. Can I help you?"

 

"A cup of ale then i'd like to see your newest girls. With the cold I'm assuming you've gotten in some new beauties." Kol said while strumming his fingers over the wooden table. 

 

"Indeed we have m'lord, I'll fetch you a cup then gather the girls." Fabiana replied with a nod and rushed off. She returned moments later with a silver glass filled with ale for Kol. She set it on the table then hurried away into the back to fetch the girls for him. By the time she returned the cup was empty and the room was becoming more filled by the minute. 

 

Kol stood when Fabi appeared again and gave him a wave to follow her. She walked through the crowd with him close behind then into the long hallway where loud moans and other sounds could be heard. She walked him back past the rows of doors and took a key out of her pocket to unlock the door on the back wall. When the door opened it revealed a staircase going upwards. Kol had never been back there, but he assumed it was the normal sleeping quarters for the girls. 

 

Fabi locked the door behind them and lead Kol up the stairs into what looked to be a living area. Two windows blocked out with wood and fabrics covered the northern wall, to the right was a long hallway with doors, to the left was a cooking area and in front of him was two cheap sofas and a room covered in rugs and blankets on the floor to make it soundproof from the downstairs. 

 

In the center of the room were five girls lined up in nothing but their shifts. They all looked young, most were small with feminine builds and long brunette hair of different shades. All their eyes were glued to Kol, they looked fearful, rightfully so, a strange large man had just entered their safe space from the chaos of the brothel beneath their feet and they'd been lined up like cattle for him. 

 

Fabiana walked over to the girls and stood behind them. "They've all arrived in the last three days and haven't begun work yet. They will soon, not enough gold to feed five girls for free. Take your pick, they all start tomorrow." 

 

Kol nodded and walked over closer to them, noting how two flinched at his movements. "Are they all untouched?"

 

"When they were sold to me it was promised, but you can't take the word of anyone around here." 

 

Kol reached out and grabbed the chin of one of the girls who flinched, causing her to squeak. "What's your name sweetheart?" 

 

"I-Isabel.." she replied in a quiet whisper.

 

"That's a lovely name, how old are you darling?"

 

"16.." 

 

"Why haven't you married yet, darling? Pretty girl like you should have three children and a husband to care for you."  He said in a mock tone of surprise and sympathy. 

 

"M-my father hasn't found anyone good enough." She replied in a subtle defiant tone. 

 

"Hm, well now you're a whore. You'll never find anyone good enough." He roughly released her chin and walked on to the next girl. "And what's your name?" He picked up a strand of almost black wavy hair that hung over her shoulder.

 

"Alicia." She answered in a calm voice and kept her eyes trained on the wall in front of her, paying no mind to Kol.

 

"Look at me Alicia."

 

Alicia's eyes flickered from the wall and made eye contact with Kols chest, since that was eye level for her. Her gaze slowly lifted up his expensive overcoat and to his sharp face. She held his eyes with no fear. 

 

Kol watched her for a moment, taking in the way she was looking at him, total hatred. She wouldn't last long if she looked at all men like she wanted to stab them in the stomach. He moved on to the next girl and let his eyes travel up her body. She wasn't as well developed as the last but she had a cute round face and eyes that sparkled. Though it could just be tears. 

 

"What's your name, love?"

 

"I-i-ivanna." She was clearly the youngest of the group.

 

"How old are you Ivanna?"

 

"13, sir." She replied.

 

He liked the respect she gave but she was much too young for him so he moved on to the next girl. She intrigued him. She was staring at the floor but kept her head up so he could see her face. She looked scared but her fear was contained and she wasn't trembling like a whipped dog. 

 

"What's your name?" 

 

"Romina." She replied, voice calm but he saw her swallow back tears. 

 

"You're very pretty Romina." She did have by far the best body out of them all. The way the shift hugged her thin waist and curved hips made his mouth water. She had dark brown eyes, almost black, her hair though was light, sun kissed, probably from working outside. 

 

"Thank you, sir." She replied, voice gentle. 

 

Kol smiled and took her chin in his hand, tilting up her head and studying her face. "This one." He looked up to Fabiana who nodded and waved off the other girls who hastily scampered away. She lead Kol and Romina down the stairs and out into the rows of rooms. She found the first one that was empty and opened the door. "I'm not sure of her story, her mother dropped her off here and told me she's untouched and she took 30 gold for her." She ushered them inside and smiled at Kol. "Tell me how she is."

 

Kol gave a nod then shut the door and locked it behind him. He let his hand fall off the door knob and he turned slowly to face Romina. The girl looked petrified but had moved to sit down on the bed with her legs properly tucked around each other and hands laid gently in her lap. She didn't hold eye contact with Kol, rather glanced to the floor with her head tilted slightly in a submissive manor. 

 

Kol stepped over to her casually and leaned down to run a finger through her soft hair. He breathed in her scent, letting the sweet smell of flowers and herbs wash over him with the underlying scent of intoxicating blood. Her blood smelled so sweet he barely resisted the urge to tear open her throat and let it spill into his mouth and all down his clothing so the scent would drive him mad all night. His finger traced down her chest making her shiver as his knuckle reached the top of her breast. "You smell delicious, did Fabiana bathe you?"

 

She didn't answer right away, as though she didn't know he was asking her a question. It made sense, if his heart was beating as hard and fast as hers he wouldn't be able to hear as well.

 

Kol removed his hand and crossed his arms over his chest. "Darling, when someone asks a question its polite to answer." 

"O-oh," she stuttered. "Yes, she did. She said she wanted all her girls clean and smelling sweet." Her voice was calm and even as she spoke which surprised him. 

 

Kol nodded and sat down next to her on the bed. He took her by the waist and lifted her so she sat on his right knee, her legs dangling between his thighs. He held her in place with one arm while he used the other to run a hand through her light brown locks, taking in the soft feeling and sweet smell of her hair. "Where are you from, Romina?" 

 

"A small village outside the city, my family was visiting for trade." She mumbled, not looking at him but rather her hands that she fumbled with. Her stomach was doing flips as she tried to prepare herself for what she knew were Kols intentions.

 

Kol nodded in understanding as he inched closer to her neck, the drumming of blood and delicious metallic scent getting the best of him. When his teeth sunk into her neck he was surprised by her reaction, she didn't struggle, didn't move even. He knew she was afraid, he could taste it in her blood, but she showed no signs besides a minuscule whimper. He let the blood drip down his throat and temporarily quench his hunger, though with how sweet she smelled and tasted it wouldn't do him much good.

 

Romina froze when his teeth sunk into her neck, she wasn't sure how else to react. How are you supposed to react when a strange man starts drinking your blood? She wasn't sure so she went with what she always did, which was freeze. 

 

What he found most intriguing about the girl was how submissive she was to him, he'd just almost taken a chunk out of her neck and her only response was to sit silently and tremble. It gave him an idea to test and see how pliant she really was. 

 

Kol gently grasped her under the arms and put her on the floor between his legs. He unbuckled his thick hand crafted belt and untied his trousers. "Come here darling." He rested his hand on the back of her head and nudged her closer, his free hand taking out his length from his pants and resting it at her lips. 

 

Romina felt a pit form in her stomach when she was placed on the floor in front of him and watched with wide eyes as he unbuckled his belt and took himself out of his pants. The bite on her neck stung but she tried to put it out of her mind and do as she was asked. She knew what he wanted and wasn't about to resist, she'd found it was much easier to submit and let men have their way compared to fighting with no avail and worse treatment. Her eyes went to his and she opened her mouth slowly, tongue moving to cover her bottom teeth. 

 

Kol's length twitched at the sight and he guided her head down onto him. The heat of her mouth felt delightful around him, he almost lost himself when she brushed her tongue over the head and swirled it. At this point he knew she couldn't be a virgin, but she was so timid he didn't care. He wasn't the type of man who was a stickler for untouched women, it was the submission and inexperience that turned him on rather than the actual physicality of it. 

 

Kol took hold of her hand and put it on the base of his shaft. He guided her head up and down with her hand so they moved in sync. "Darling, you feel delightful." He let his voice get low and rough as his hand tightened in her dark brown locks. 

 

Romina flinched down away from his tightening fist, unintentionally taking him further into her mouth as a result. It was difficult to hold her jaw open so wide and craved to shut it as the muscles ached. Her hand was dwarfed by his as he guided it up and down his cock. She was glad he hadn't hurt her yet, he was more gentle than others, though the bite on her neck ached. That she found a little odd but she assumed he had odd interests and that's why he went to the brothel and not to marry a highborn like himself. 

 

Kol let her mouth and hand build him up close to release but he pushed her off before he could finish. "Get on the bed, darling." He patted the spot next to him and stood up, taking off his extravagant overcoat and white undershirt, leaving him in his open trousers. 

 

Romina stood on shaky legs and climbed atop the worn mattress. She laid down on her back and looked up at Kol, not in the eyes but in the general region of his neck and chest. 

 

Kol knelt down on the bed and grabbed her by the thighs. He slid her closer so her legs wrapped around his and her shift slid up around her waist. He stared down at her bared bottom half and bit his lip. He couldn't resist the urge to see the rest of her and without thought ripped open the garment and threw it aside. He sighed in content when she was fully bared to him and leaned down to kiss her chest and feel along her body. She was more curved and well endowed than Karina was. She looked like a woman and not a child. 

 

He let his hands run over her hips and lower stomach then over her waist and up over her breasts as he began kissing at her neck. He licked up any dried blood from the wound he left and sucked a hickey right under it. His hands kneed and rubbed her breasts almost roughly as he took in her figure. 

 

Romina flushed as the man stripped away her only protection from his hungry eyes. When he moved over her and began rubbing her body chills overtook her and she trembled under his hands. Some of her wanted to push him off and run away so she could clothe herself again and regain some of her dignity. She didn't though, only laid submissively under him and let him do as he pleased. She felt small and vulnerable under him. He was by far the tallest man she'd ever met, maybe she could ask where he was from when he'd finished with her, if he didn't leave straight away.  

 

Kol left a few speckled pink and purple hickeys all around her neck and chest before he picked her up by her thighs to satisfy the ache between his legs. He wrapped her legs around his lower back and got up on his knees so he had a better angle of getting inside her. 

 

He pressed his length at her entrance and waited a second to let it dawn on her what was about to happen and watch her reaction. Though instead of panic or fear the girl only turned her head away from him and locked her eyes on the wall. 

 

Her reaction surprised Kol but he couldn't hold off any longer to satisfy himself. In one swift thrust he was inside her and her tight heat was making him see stars. For the first time that night he'd heard her make a sound above a whisper. She felt amazing. Her small body was clenching on him trying to work out the unwanted intrusion. 

 

Romina held her breath when she was manhandled into position in front of him and his cock pressed to her entrance. She wouldn't give him any satisfaction of letting him see the strain on her face so she turned away and picked a spot on the wall to focus on. She let out a wail of pain when he forced himself inside her and bit her lip to hold in a sob. She grabbed onto the rough blankets of the bed to brace herself. Her entrance was burning from being stretched around him and she wiggled and tensed only making the pain worse. 

 

"Stay still." Kol ordered when he saw her start to struggle. He grabbed hold of her thighs and pushed them further apart before pulling out of her completely and slamming back in, again mindful of his strength so he didn't snap any bones. He grunted quietly and began a steady but hard pace. He could hear her heart pounding out of her chest, he was truly surprised she wasn't fighting him at all. Her passiveness was astonishing. 

 

Romina whimpered softly when Kol began to use her body. She felt disgusted with herself, letting him spread her out and use her like she were a thing. But yet every instinct that had been programmed into her begged her to stay pliant and submissive to him and let him do as he pleased. She could feel her body beginning to shut down without her consent. Her emotions loved to disappear whenever she found herself in a position of vulnerability. 

 

The first to go was the desire to fight him, it slowly melted off her shoulders and her body went limp and relaxed. The second was anger, it burned out of her chest and her fists relaxed on the bed, now only holding tight enough to keep herself steady under the man. The third was fear, it dripped out from her throat and out of her body, now the anxiety coursing through her had dulled and become unnoticeable. She was a shell, a usable body to fuck with no feelings or anything to make her feel human. 

 

Kol could almost see on her face as she shut herself down and stopped reacting to him. He'd seen girls do it before but never to that degree. It made him wonder about what things he could do with a girl totally defenseless against anything he willed. The thought gave him shivers and before he knew what he was doing he was flipping Romina onto her stomach and pulling her up onto her knees. He plunged back inside her with a harsh crack and grabbed onto the back of her neck. He held her down though he didn't need to as she was completely yielding to him. 

 

Romina felt pain course through her body as she was flipped and the man forced himself back inside her. She knew she'd have small bruises all over her body from his rough treatment of her in a few hours. Her head was empty and her body felt like heavy stone that he could move and use effortlessly. 

 

Kol leaned down and bit into her shoulder, drinking in more of her intoxicating sweet blood. It dripped down her back and onto the mattress filling the room with the scent. Kol was infatuated with her. He thrust hard into her again and again, harder and harder. His hands moved to secure her hips in place while he drank up her mouthwatering blood. Her heart rate got a more rapid as he drank from her and his thrusts sped to meet it. Every beat of her heart a slap of skin echoed through the room. 

 

Romina felt dizzy as less and less blood was provided to her brain. Her senses were dull and all she could hear was her heart beat thumping in her ears in time with the mans hard thrusts. The pain of them had numbed and now all she felt was the bump and drag that was tying her stomach in knots. She'd never experienced the pleasures of sex other women described before now, it was a strange feeling but not unwelcome amongst so much pain. 

 

Kol's hard thrusts began to take a toll on her body and she was bruising. He hardly noticed though, his mind was only focused on chasing his release. Her hot channel moving around him mixed with the scent of her blood and subservient demeanor were intoxicating him and bringing a tight feeling to his lower abdomen. 

 

Romina panted softly while the blood rushed to her face. The stretch and pain of Kol forcing himself into her had gone as her body provided them with natural lubricant. In turn when her body started to prepare itself the hard thrusts and constant stimulation had brought a tightness to the younger girls belly as well. After feeling the ball of tense building pleasure in her stomach grow and grow and grow it finally burst and an amazing feeling exploded through her body. It touched every nerve and made Romina seize up and let out a small noise. A mix of a gasp and a wail. 

 

Kol stared down at her for a minute, slowing his pace as he tried to gather the fact he'd just made this girl orgasm. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before, but this time it took him by surprise. Most girls couldn't last as long as him even under different circumstances due to his immense sexual experience and built up stamina, but this girl hadn't allowed herself to show any signs she was enjoying it. He didn't let himself stay distracted for long though, the way her body trembled and how she tightened around him only brought him closer to his own release. He grabbed hold of her hip tightly, faintly hearing a snap before he began ruthlessly pounding her down into the bed. 

 

Romina screamed in pain when Kol broke her hip and she lost herself in a fit of sobs as the pain washed over her body. She didn't feel connected to it though, like her body was reacting without her consent. It didn't take Kol much longer to finish, within another minute she felt warm liquid fill her up and the giant man pulling out of her used entrance. 

 

Kol grunted loudly as he strengthened his hold on Romina's hips and came deep inside her. White covered his eyes when the bliss of his orgasm hit him and he fell back on his calves while his body then the sensation roll through. It was by far one of the best orgasms he'd had in a very long time. He laid down next to the girl and caught his breath. The burn in his stomach returned rather quickly once he came down from his orgasm and he shut his eyes to take in the full effect of the sweet smell coming from the girl.

 

He reached out grabbed her wrist, pulling it to his mouth. He latched onto her as the veins blackened under his eyes and he drank down more red nectar from her body, quenching the burn in his stomach that begged him to drain her completely. 

 

Romina whimpered as her skin was broken again and he drained her of more blood, only making her feel more light headed. Her legs were slowly sliding down from where Kol had her up on her knees. Cum dripped out of her and down between her thighs when she moved into a position that didn't angle it deeper within her. 

 

The bites that covered her body burned and her newly broken hip screamed in pain. She looked up from where she'd been blankly staring at the wall and locked eyes with Kol. It was the first time she'd gotten a real look at his face since he'd chosen her earlier that night. He was rather handsome, long dark curly hair, light gold eyes, a small stubble over his chin and sharp jaw. If it were a different situation she would have gossiped about him with her sisters. 

Kol pulled off her wrist and sighed in content. He wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth and looked over to meet Romina's eyes, to which she immediately look down. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked over her beautiful nude figure. She was breathtaking, the way her body curved and how her skin was tanned, he knew in that moment he couldn't leave her at the brothel, she had to be his, Nik would love her. He always loved new pretty girls. Kol pushed himself fully up and bit his wrist. "Open." He commanded and put his arm to her lips. 

 

Weakly the girl opened her mouth and coughed when the metallic thick liquid hit her tongue.  "Swallow." And she did. Within seconds her hip cracked back into place and the bites all over her sealed up. The beginnings of bruises faded back to normal colored skin and even her chapped lips filled with moisture again. 

 

Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him so she was laying pressed next to him with his arm around her. "You're quite the curious thing, Romina." He rolled over and grabbed her chin in a tight grip. "Look at me. I'd like you to tell me why you laid there like a sack of flour while I brutalized you." His compulsion was thick and his eyed were locked to hers. 

 

Romina met his eyes and felt words flow out of her like vomit. "Its easier to lay still and submit than anger you by fighting when I couldn't win." 

 

Kol smirked his devilish grin and ran his thumb down her cheek. "My brother is going to love you." He hopped up from the bed and slid his trousers back on. "He likes pretty things that make him feel strong, shows how little of a man he is really." Kol stretched his arms out and sighed a loud content sigh. He picked up his clothing that was scattered about the room and slid them all back into place. 

 

Romina stared at him as he dressed, still trying to come back to her senses. Her heart sped when the man mentioned his brother and she sat up. "You're taking me with you?" She asked and rubbed her hands together in her lap. 

 

Kol fastened his coat and nodded. "Couldn't let such a good fuck go to waste now could I?" He leaned down and picked up Romina's torn shift from the ground. "Oh dear, stay here darling, I'll see if Fabiana has a dress for you." 

 

With that he was out of the room and Romina heard heavy boot steps walking away from the door. She jumped off the bed and felt over her whole body, the event now truly sinking in. The bites and bruises were gone, breaks and old wounds had fixed themselves as well. This man had to be some sort of witch. She collapsed to the floor hugging her knees and let the tears that had been threatening to break free all night pour down her cheeks. Before she knew it she was hysterically sobbing on the floor of the dirty room. 

 

It almost felt like vomiting when you're ill, you don't want to do it but you don't really have a choice and it just happens. That was how the tears felt to Romina. 

 

Kol returned a few minutes later with Fabiana and a tattered old dress. He walked over to Romina and pulled her off the floor by her arm, ignoring her tears. "Put this on, love." He draped the dress over her shoulder and patted her cheek hard enough to make a slapping sound fill the room. 

 

"I can't believe the first time you buy a girl its the best one I've received in months." Fabiana complained behind Kol and she counted a pile of gold coins in her hand. "You truly are the devil m'lord." She said with a smirk and left the room in a hurry once she was satisfied with the amount. 

 

Romina slipped the dress over her head and rubbed her tears off her cheeks roughly, trying to snap herself out of it and process what was happening. She saw the handful of gold in Fabiana's hand and gasped quietly. This man was richer than she thought. 

 

Kol grabbed Romina by the arm once Fabiana left the room and roughly tugged her out of the brothel and into the alley outside. He lead her over to where his beautiful mare was and untied her from the post. He walked her out away from the other horses and lifted Romina into the saddle. He climbed up after her and moved the girl so she was sitting on his lap instead of in the saddle as it wasn't big enough for the both of them. He gave Bello a kick and she trotted off down the alley and out into the quieting city. 

 

They rode for awhile until the buildings faded behind them and they were on a dirt road. Kol steered Bella down turn that lead up a long hill, atop the hill was the manor they'd been staying in. He road up through the thick iron gates and into the extravagant courtyard. A young servant boy waited to take the horse from Kol when he heard them ride up and grasped the reins when they stopped. 

 

Romina stayed numb as they rode, not snapping out of her own head until they were passing through beautiful gates into a large estate house. She tried to keep her gasp quiet as they rode into the large open courtyard in the center of the house. The area had two entrances, one at the front that out looked the city, and one at the back that showed the beautiful pastures and smaller buildings on the property. 

 

Inside the courtyard was almost as beautiful as the landscape. Flowers and ivy grew up the walls and polls, the ground was covered in different stone designs and multiple sitting areas were scattered about. The house surrounding the yard was breathtaking as well, three stories, each with a wrap around terrace. The bottom floor had no rail though, and had twice as many doors for entrance into the house. 

 

Kol hopped down and picked up Romina from the saddle, helping her down too. He put his arm around her shoulders and lead her towards the nearest entrance, the hand carved wooden doors he lead her through were left open to let the cool breeze in. She was in awe of the inside as well, art and fine furniture lined every hallway he brought her through. The amount of turns they made and different rooms they passed left her wondering how Kol ever found his was around a house so large. 

 

Eventually they stopped outside another grandiose door, this one Kol opened with a loud creak, leading Romina inside. He saw Elijah inside lounging in an old chair with a book and on the opposite side of the room was Niklaus drinking a glass of what he assumed to be a whiskey of some kind while pacing back and forth across the creaking floor.

 

They both looked up when Kol entered the room with the girl, though Klaus was the first to speak up. " _Who's the girl?_ " He set down his glass and eyed the poorly dressed girl his moronic brother brought home. Elijah didn't have the same interested reaction, he merely glanced up from the novel for a moment before returning to his reading.

 

Romina looked around the room, it looked like a library or study, though it was most likely to big to be either. She saw two men standing inside, one looking like an older version of Kol and the other who was the strangest looking man she'd ever seem. He had sun colored hair and his eyes were light like the sky. She jumped when Kol spoke, this time in an unfamiliar language to her and it made her heart pound faster in her chest, she was truly terrified of what being here meant for her.

 

" _Just a new play thing I thought you'd enjoy brother_."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait! I hope you all love this next chapter, I am putting a warning on it for brutality and emotional baggage because this one features Klaus. So again things to know for this chapter: I’m not putting English in italics this time because for some reason AO3 won’t let me put it in so all conversation between the mikealson brothers is in English and anything directed to Romina is Spanish. I believe Klaus is his own warning tbh. And any weird editing mistakes I apologize for I wanted to get it up quick so I might have missed some stuff, I’ll probably go back and fix it later if there’s anything. 
> 
> Comment what you’d like to see in the next chapter! Give me some ideas! I’ll credit you if I use yours!

 

Klaus set down his glass of whiskey on a wooden end table, sat next to an ornate sofa that shaped the main sitting area of the room. He walked over to where Kol stood by the door and let his eyes travel down Romina's body, a certain hunger made his eyes light up. "Where’d you find her?" 

 

"Fabiana’s brothel, she was a new girl, I thought you’d enjoy her, she’s exquisite." Kol grabbed Romina by the arm and held her wrist out to his elder brother, a smirk painted across his face.

 

Klaus took her arm and brought it to his lips. He took a whiff of her skin before he bit down and let her blood flow into his mouth. The metallic warmth made him heat up inside, the sweetness had him desiring to drain her completely. "What a rare find in a whore house, brother. Elijah," Klaus said and turned to look at his older brother. "Come taste this girl, see if we should keep her.“

 

Elijah looked up from his novel, annoyed. He closed the book with a thud and set it down. "Niklaus, our staff is already large enough, we don’t need to add another woman whenever you or Kol sees a pretty pair of walking tits that happens to quench your thirst."

 

Klaus looked at Elijah with mock hurt. "Oh, Elijah, would you stop your prudence and come taste this girl?"

 

Elijah sighed and stood up, walking over and taking her by the wrist. He bit into her flesh and swallowed mouthfuls of her blood before she let out a small whine of pain. Elijah let go immediately and looked at her shocked. "She isn’t compelled?" He said, eying the girl then looking to Kol.

 

"No, brother, she isn’t.” Kol stated, looking pleased with himself.

 

Klaus—instantly more intrigued—leaned down so he was eye level with the girl. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, this time in spanish so she could understand.

 

"Romina." She mumbled, flicking her eyes between the floor and Klaus’ chest. Fear pulsed through her as the three tall men surrounded her, she was terrified, her heart was beating so fast in her chest she thought it would break her ribs.

 

"Romina," Klaus repeated the name, letting it roll off his tongue. “Would you like a job, love?”

 

Romina looked frantically between the three men then nodded, unsure if that was the answer they wanted. When she did two of the three men smiled, though the eldest was still staring at her with a bit of surprise, she wasn't sure why.

 

Klaus pulled her away from Kol and grabbed one of the maids standing in the corner. "Take her to Sophia." He barked at the woman and pushed Romina at her then turned away and picked up his drink again.

 

Romina gulped as the woman looking dead in the face took her by the arm and tugged her down another hallway towards an open door leading down to a seller.

 

 

****

 

 

By the time Romina was returned from the seller it had grown completely dark. The large manor was now lit with candle light instead of the grey evening sun. Romina had been bathed yet again and given red water, as the woman named Sophia called it. It was a pinkish substance that tasted like water tainted with metal. It had healed the bite mark on her wrist, much like Kol’s blood had back at the brothel.

 

She had been tied up in a corset finer than she’d ever seen and put in a dress that could buy her family a weeks meals, yet Sophia called it plain. The downstairs of the manor was the servants quarters and the kitchens. Sophia had brought her to a small room with three thin beds and a set of drawers against the wall, she’d told her the middle drawer was hers as was the middle bed, then explained that she would be staying in the room with the other feeding servants and would receive monthly pay. She didn’t elaborate more.

 

Something about her was off, she didn’t speak realistically, almost as though her speech was rehearsed lines.

 

When she’d finished dressing and sorting through the belongings they gave her, (soap, hair brush, sleeping clothes) she was sent back up the stairs and this time lead into a different room, occupied by only Kol and the sun haired man, excluding the eldest. The room was similar to the last but smaller and had a bar up against the far wall.

 

Kol and the second man were sitting on a sofa under a grand window, both enjoying glasses of a dark liquor. Sophia, who has led her up the stairs, was now bowing and leaving the room. Bowing? They didn’t seem that noble?

 

Kol crossed the room to her, grinning. “Hello, darling, you look lovely.” He took her by the upper arm and pulled her over to the couch where Klaus sat. “Isn’t she lovely, brother?”

 

“Very much so.” He answered and stood up, swirling the drink in his glass.

 

Romina had her eyes glued to her shoes. Her heart pounded in her chest as the men eyed her and spoke in a language she didn’t understand. Kol’s rough grip on her arm was growing tighter and starting to hurt but she refused to let herself show discomfort incase she angered either of them.

 

“You’d think she was some sort of Slave concubine, I thought you liked bold women Kol.” Klaus said and took Romina by the chin to point her face upwards so he could look at her.

 

“She’s special, Nik, you should try her, I broke her hip and she still didn’t resist me.”

 

“I’d rather not have your seconds, brother.” Klaus sipped his drink then set it down and used both hands to hold her face. “Look at her, eyes still locked to the floor. I haven’t seen a woman act so since the 14th century.” He laughed and ran his eyes across her face and body, taking in her curved figure and small imperfections.

 

“Do you remember when we visited the Chinese imperial court?” Kol asked, looking to his brother then back to Romina’s breasts that were now being forced out of her dress by the corset.

 

“How could I forget?”

 

“She reminds me of that harem girl we stole.”

 

“Ah, Yes. Lan-rong. I can see what you mean. She has similar eyes.” Klaus spoke not of physical look, but more of the emotion they conveyed. He tilted Romina’s head back and looked down her neck and over her bodice, noticing how strained she was to hold the position without forcing him to keep her in place. It was incredible.

 

“Would both of you stop acting like pigs and treat the girl like she’s more than one of your play things?”

 

Klaus and Kol looked up at the same time to see Rebekah enter the room with an exaggerated look of disgust painted across her face. Klaus let go of Romina and picked up his drink.

 

“When did you become such a feminist, sister?” Kol said with a laugh and turned away from Romina. “Would you like to come taste her?”

 

“And get your and Klaus’ disgusting remnants? No thank you, I’d sooner eat a sheep.” She lifted her skirts and walked across the room to where Kol and Klaus were observing their new toy.

 

“What’s with her that’s got you two so excited anyhow?”

 

Klaus smiled and grabbed Romina by the waist, pulled her over and bit down on her neck. He was careful not to prick the carotid so when he pulled away the sofa wouldn’t be ruined by spews of blood.

 

Romina clenched her eyes and fists closed. A small whimper escaped her when the burn of the new wound processed. A tear slid down her cheek, she could feel her blood leak from her body, the way his teeth stayed hooked inside her, his tongue running over her flesh and drinking up all of the liquid, it shook her to the core with fear.

 

Rebekah looked at her then at her brother when he pulled away. “She’s not compelled?”

 

“No, sister, she is not.” Kol said smiling and wiped away a dribble of blood escaping from the her neck then put his finger in his mouth to taste it.

 

“You two are barbaric.” Rebekah said with no real disgust behind her voice. “Have fun with her, I’m going to bed.”

 

Klaus grabbed Rebekah and pulled her over, he kissed her cheek, leaving a giant red blotch of Romina’s blood on her skin. “Good night sister.”

 

Rebekah glared daggers at the two and wiped away the blood from her face as she walked out.

 

Romina glanced up to watch her go, trying to silently plead for her help. Her neck ached and once the door shut after the woman she felt dread bubble up from her lower stomach. She looked up at Kol then back to the ground, her hands began to tremble, revealing her true nerves.

 

Kol sat down on the sofa, reclining back comfortably and reaching forward to pull Romina onto his knee. “So, brother, how old are you now? 720 something?” He could see her hand tremble, the fact that she was so scared but remained so pliant sent shivers of excitement to his core.

 

Klaus sat back down as well and sipped his drink. “There about.” He said and set down the glass.

 

“I would like to give her to you as a birthday present then, I’d found another girl but she was sent to work before I could gather enough gold for Fabiana to sell her to me.” Kol smiled his perfect smile and patted Romina’s hip. He leaned in close to her and whispered, “*go sit with him*.” then gave her a gentle push.

 

Romina got off Kol’s lap as fast as she could force her trembling body to go and sat down with Klaus, pressed up against his side as she assumed she was expected to do.

 

Klaus looked at Kol then at the girl now at his side. “This wouldn’t be an attempt to buy my affection, would it? Have you done something?” His tone turned from mild amusement to sour annoyance.

 

Kol laughed. “Brother, you think so low of me, no, I simply am giving you a 700th birthday present.”

 

“Well if that is your true purpose, you’re about two decades off.” Klaus said, just to be difficult.

 

“Nik, What have I done to deserve such coldness?” Kol sighed, knowing his brothers mood could turn foul on a whim if he did not tread carefully. His recent pass times have rubbed Klaus the wrong way, especially with their father being so near.

 

Klaus didn’t respond, but his arm was now around Romina and holding her against him, a good sign.

 

“Please brother, would you accept my gift, you know how good the Spanish girls are.” Kol said.

 

“I prefer the French.”

 

“Nik! You know what, you must accept my gift because if you don’t I’ll just eat her and she’ll go to waste. I’ll retire to bed now, have fun.” Kol stood and left, smirking.

Klaus finished his drink and set down the empty glass. He looked over Romina again and picked up a string from her corset to fiddle with. “You know, my brother is a prime cause of stress for me, it’s only fitting for him to give me something to relieve it before I put him down for a few decades.” He said honestly to Romina, knowing he could always compel her to forget his emotions he shared if he felt the need.

 

Romina shifted uncomfortably and looked up at him. “What’s your name, M’lord?” Her voice cracked and her heart raced, instincts telling her to be quiet. She didn’t know why but the man had an odd aura that made her want to trust him, though the underlying feeling of danger should have warded her off.

 

Klaus looked at her, a bit shocked she’d spoken. He had indeed forgotten she wasn’t compelled and had been fully conscious for the conversation he had with Kol, though unable to understand it. “Niklaus, but you may call me Klaus.” He answered and brushed her hair off her shoulder. The blood slaves kept their hair down, simply for the erotic nature of pulling it away to expose the neck. Klaus had even gotten Elijah to admit he enjoyed it.

 

“What language were you speaking?” She asked, again against her best instincts.

 

“English, the language of the kingdom of England and Scotland.” He replied, unsure if she’d ever even heard of England as shocking as that may be.

 

Romina nodded, she’d heard of England before, but only passing conversation, she had no idea where it was or anything about it. “You speak Spanish well.”

 

“I’m good at learning new languages.” He replied and tugged at her corset strings so it loosened around her breasts.

 

Romina whimpered and brought her hands up to cover herself so he couldn’t look down her dress.

 

Klaus looked at her then at her arms and decided he would test how pliant she really was and if this gift was really worth anything. “Move your arms.”

 

Romina stared down between them at the small gap between his legs and hers. She dropped her arms from her chest after a few seconds of hesitation and flushed with shame.

 

Klaus sighed and pulled on her corset strings again, loosening the garment more so her dress sleeves fell off her shoulders. He reached out and with both hands tore the corset off of her chest, leaving her in the pale dress worn by all the female servants, purposely see through.

 

Romina went to cover her chest again but stopped herself and let Klaus look at her. She could feel his eyes burn on her skin with such vigor it made her look down in shame.

 

Klaus stood from the couch and took Romina’s hand, pulling her with. He said nothing as he lead her down the hall to a set of stairs that led to a whole upper level. The upper level was made up of a wrap around hall that left the center open to look down at the floor below. Most of the doors were lined on the left and right side, but the one Klaus took her to was located at the back center. He took out a key and unlocked the door, letting them both in.

 

The room smelled of a mix of herbs Romina recognized loosely. A calm energy radiated throughout the room and a bundle of plants burned in the corner. The center was taken up by a large bed with red decorative covers and four posts at each end. There was an old wooden desk at the wall next to the door covered in a chaotic arrangement of papers, as well as a wardrobe and armchair by the corner.

 

“The herbs keep the room safe from anyone wishing to ease drop.” He mumbled and walked past her to the desk. He grabbed a few piles of paper and shuffled them into one unorganized stack “So no noise can be heard by anyone outside this room.”

 

She wasn’t sure if that was comforting or not, but either way both were outweighed by confusion. “What were you and Kol talking about?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

 

Klaus walked back over to her. “You.” He took her by the waist and pulled her closer. “He said you’re my birthday present, I believe it’s just one of his tricks to get on my good side, he won’t be around much longer. He’s overdo for a scolding.”

 

Romina gulped, immediately looking away from Klaus when he got closer. The way he spoke about Kol, it was so cold, emotionless, she wondered what he could have done to have angered him so much. No matter the reason she was only concerned for how his anger would effect her.

 

“Go lie down on the bed.” Klaus said, watching while she walked herself quickly over to his bed and laid down. The power he had over her with so little effort was already intoxicating. The way she laid there, soft and trembling, submissive and scared, he wanted nothing more than to unleash his rage on her and get some satisfaction for the first time in decades.

 

He strolled over to the side of the bed, lazily stripping off his overcoat and untying his shirt, letting both fall to the ground. He pulled the clip from his hair that kept it from falling around his shoulders and set it on the night stand. His curly blond hair messily covered his face until he brushed it away and slid out of his shoes. He climbed into bed wearing only pants, moving so he was sat next to where Romina was laying.

 

Romina stared at him while he undressed, his chest was so pale it looked porcelain, she didn’t know a person could look such a way. Even how his eyes pierced blue like the sky wasn’t as shocking.

 

Klaus took her dress in both hands and tore it down the center away from her body. He did the same to her shift, ignoring her whimpers, and pulled it away, letting the garments float to the floor next to the bed. He looked across her bare physique and reached out to run a finger across her breast. “How old are you, Romina?”

 

“15.” She replied timidly, shivering from the chill of the room.

 

Klaus slapped her, not nearly as hard as he could but enough to split the skin on her lip. “Sir, or, lord. This is the residence of the lords and lady Mikealson, you will address us properly.”

 

Romina cried out as she was struck and nodded quickly. “I’m sorry my lord, I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s alright, love.” He said and ran a hand through her hair, reveling in her fear. “You’re young, my brother did always like younger girls.”

 

“He’s your brother, sir?” She asked, now even more timid after being struck. She’d assumed they were related but this was the first time he’d confirmed it. That somehow made the whole situation more disturbing.

 

“Yes, third youngest of 7.” 5, excluding the very dead Freya and henrik.

 

Romina nodded and shuddered as his finger traced down over her stomach and hip bone. She could see the hunger and want in his eyes as he looked over her, her stomach churned in dread knowing he could pounce on her at any second.

 

Klaus climbed over her and kissed up her shoulder and over her neck. He bit down on her pulse point and eagerly drank her blood that flowed into his mouth. He dragged his hands up her sides and rubbed at her breasts.

 

Romina whimpered and put her hands down at her sides, trying to submit and relax as she usually did. She wanted to ask him more about his life and his family, where he came from, why he was in Cadiz, but whether it was genuine curiosity or the desire to distract him so he’d stop, she was unsure.

 

Klaus grabbed her wrists and secured her under him while he licked and sucked the blood from her neck. For him, sex wasn’t about the act, or the release it brought, it was about how much control he had over the other person and how powerful it made him feel. He released her neck and licked the blood away from the corners of his mouth, Kol was right, she was intoxicating.

 

He looked down at her, watching the way her eyes had glued themselves to the wall and how her small hands trembled but stayed still at her sides. He had no doubt she wouldn’t move if he released her, so he did. He took his hands off her wrists that had already begun to bruise from his unknowingly strong grip and got off the bed. “Romina, come here.” He said as he untied the strings on his pants.

 

Romina sat up, trembling. She timidly stepped off the bed and walked over to him, waiting for a command.

 

“Get on your knees.”

 

She fell to her knees in front of him with her head hanging down to the floor and her hair falling beside her face, shielding her from his eyes.

 

Klaus leaned down and tucked the strands behind her ears, he tipped her chin up with his knuckle and smiled. “You’re going to be a good girl for me, right, love?”

 

Romina nodded and shut her eyes when a tear dripped down her cheek.

 

Klaus took his hand away and her head fell back down, he pushed off his pants and grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging her up so she was up on her knees instead of resting back on her calves. “Open.”

 

Romina whimpered and fumbled to get up on her knees and open her mouth as he requested. She looked up at him with wide eyes, she was reminded of her first interaction with Kol, how he’d put her between his legs to test her subservience.

 

Klaus loosened his grip in her hair when she quickly fell into the position he wished. He released her hair and watched to see what she’d do, if she would wait for a command, try to run away, or go ahead and do what he desired.

 

Romina trembled and looked up at him, she knew what he wanted and had a feeling she was expected to begin even without his direct say so. Something inside her broke when she leaned forward and took the head into her mouth, gently licking it and putting her hands on his thighs to brace herself. She’d always considered herself to be a victim of force, but he had put her in a position where she was choosing to please him instead of holding her ground and letting him order her.

 

Klaus could see the pain dance across her eyes when she willingly moved forward and took him in her mouth. “Good girl.” He muttered and shut his eyes.

 

Romina slid down his cock gradually, licking him and applying light suction. She felt dirty and whorish on her knees pleasuring him. There was a certain solace in being forced, as terrifying and awful as the experience was, willingly bending to his wishes without a command or threat of force was heartbreaking.

 

Klaus let her continue to work him slowly for the next minute or so, she never got up to a pace that could actually do much for him but the gentle sensation was delightful. Her lips were soft and her tongue was calming, the way she moved on him and delicately held his thighs made him melt. The way she settled his waves of emotion was impressive, and though the ocean still existed the tides had calmed from her touch.

 

He pushed her back when he grew sick of her gentleness. He sighed and helped her up from the floor, kissing her forehead and sitting her back on the bed. “You’re quite good at that, love.” His cheeks were lightly flushed and he was a hint out of breath. Hundreds of years of sex had grown his stamina to such a high level he was barely worked up after that, like a drunk taking a sip of wine.

 

Romina sat on the edge of the bed shaking. Her stomach lurched and twisted as she tried her best to keep herself calm.

 

Klaus took a deep breath as the soothing affect left my Romina faded away, he walked over to her and pushed her legs apart so he could stand between them. He grasped her by the back of the neck and kissed her roughly. He shoved her down on the bed and climbed over her, lips still locked on hers as he pushed her legs apart and his hands found her wrists incase she began to struggle against him.

 

Romina stifled a cry and laid back under him, allowing her mouth to part and be dominated. She winced at the stretch of her legs being forced apart and just when she was about to move and push him away out of pure instinct she was pinned down.

 

Klaus secured her wrists in one hand and used the second to feel and grope at her soft skin, leaving bruises scattered across her body. He was painfully hard now that she was pinned beneath him, he wanted nothing more than to slam inside her and fuck her until she couldn’t breathe, he could smell her fear growing stronger and he was basking in it.

 

Romina clenched her eyes shut and began to sob, though the noise was muffled by Klaus’ kiss. Tears streamed down her cheek, she wanted nothing more than to shove him off and run away.

 

Klaus pulled away from her when her sobbing grew desperate and her hands balled into fists. “You will suffer things worse than death if you fight me in any way, Romina.”

 

Romina froze at his threat and use of her name. Her sobs caught in her throat and she nodded quickly, immediately forcing her body to relax and her fists to unclench.

 

Klaus smiled and kissed her cheek. “Good.” He stroked her hair and gave her a second to catch her breath, wiping a tear off her cheek with his thumb. When he thought she’d sufficiently calmed down he grabbed her by the hips and flipped her onto her stomach. “Hold onto the bed.”

 

Romina sniffled and grabbed onto the covers, burying her face in the pillow. She was shaking from head to toe and could feel Klaus’ eyes burning over her bare body.

 

Klaus stared at her for a moment before taking her hips in his hands and pulling her up onto her knees. He moved behind her and pulled her hips towards him so her back arched more. He lined up with her entrance and sunk into her, letting out a hum of content.

 

Romina bit down on the pillow when he entered her and held the blankets so firmly her knuckles turned white. Every inch of her body felt invaded and dirty. She was used to the sensation of being filled but this time for some reason it felt like a painful breach of not only her body but her soul as well.

 

Klaus withdrew his hips then slammed back into her with such strength a crack echoed through the room from the slap of skin. He readjusted his hold on her and began to fuck into her quickly, enjoying the little noises of pain and fear she let out. He was claiming her in the most intimate of ways and she was lying there taking it.

 

His snapping of hips echoed around, he was glad he had his witch protect the room from noise escaping or they’d be keeping the whole house up. His hands ran down her sides and gripped her waist, pulling her back to meet his thrusts. She felt so small under him, he wanted to bruise and possess every inch of her sweet tiny figure.

 

Romina sobbed into the pillow, her back and hips already ached from his inhuman strength thrusts. Kol had been more gentle with her than this, her father had been more gentle than this. All she could do was lie there and pray he’d finish soon.

 

Klaus fucked into her for what felt like hours at the brutal pace, his hands roamed across her body, holding and touching and grabbing her like she were nothing more than a thing to be used. That was how he saw her, and he wanted Kol to see the aftermath.

 

Romina screamed when a crack echoed through the room and her spine bent in an odd way in her lower back. Pain shot through her body in such intense waves spots crawled across her vision and the world spun.

 

Klaus groaned as she screamed and tightened around him. Her back bending in such a way gave him access deeper inside her and his eyes shut as the ball of pleasure building inside him exploded and he came, filling her deep inside.

 

Klaus fell back onto his calves in a haze after his orgasm, his eyes shut and all he could focus on was his breathing and quick heartbeat. When the world focused again he looked at Romina, laying awkwardly under him with her spine contorted in an odd shape.

 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, guilt washing over him for a moment before he heard her faint breathing and realized he hadn’t killed her. He pulled his pants back up and tied the strings then sat by her side and pulled her into his lap. He bit down on his wrist and grabbed her jaw, prying her mouth open and dripping the blood inside.

 

Romina blinked slowly as she came to and looked around as her eyes focused. She tasted the now familiar metallic blood and felt the aches dissipating from her body. A crack sounded from her back as her hips shifted into their proper place and she jumped when she noticed the arms around her and chest she was laying against. “Please don’t hurt me.” She said, tears building in her eyes again.

 

Klaus hushed her and kissed her forehead. “You did very good, sweetheart.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb and held her closer to his chest.

 

Romina couldn’t help but melt at the kiss and praise, she sniffled and relaxed against him, feeling too exhausted to care about what he’d just done. Her brain told her she was safe and she desperately needed a rest.

 

“I know you can never understand this, but I do love my siblings.” Klaus said with a sigh.

 

Romina didn’t know what he was talking about but didn’t care to ask, she didn’t mind if he needed to vent, as long as she was safe against his warm chest in his arms.

 

“They just so frequently turn against me and sabotage us. Kol, he’s been going on his killing sprees all across the country that he is notorious for, as soon as word gets out I know he will be upon me again.” Klaus shook his head and began absently stroking her hair.

 

“Who is ‘he’?” Romina whispered.

 

Klaus was silent for a moment before answering. “My father.”

 

Romina nodded and shut her eyes. “No one can destroy you like a father.”

 

Klaus tightened his grip on her, memories flashing through his head that horrified him to think over. He groaned and grabbed his hair, yanking on it to try and distract himself.

 

Romina’s blood went cold as he gripped her tighter and began pulling on his hair. She looked up at his face and saw something behind his eyes that looked all too familiar. She gently touched his cheek and kissed his stubbled jaw. “I-it’s o-okay, don’t think about it.”

 

Klaus jumped when she touched him but relaxed at the kiss and her words. He managed to shove away the thoughts flooding his mind and rubbed his eyes. He glanced down at Romina, astounded.

 

Romina quickly pulled her hand away and brought her arms over her head to shield herself. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, sir.”

 

Klaus moved her off his lap and stood up, he pulled the quilt back on the bed and slid under the blankets, shutting his eyes as he laid back into the pillows. “Come here.”

 

Romina curled herself up into a ball and began shaking when he got up from the bed. She was terrified she’d ruined the safety she’d secured by her own foolishness until she heard the rustle of blankets and Klaus calling her over. When she looked up she saw him in bed with the covers pulled back and his arm open for her to lay at his side. She slid next to him quickly and curled up into his chest with her head resting on his shoulder.

 

Klaus laid the blankets over them and wrapped his arm around her. He felt odd inviting her to stay in his bed, he wasn’t the type to do such things, but the way she’d looked at him and brought him out of such bad memories with a single touch of pure kindness after how he’d just brutalized her, he was amazed. She was warm and soft against his side, something about her was cathartic, just being in her presence made him feel more emotionally stable.

 

He grabbed the candle snuffer from the bedside table and put out all the candles within reach of the bed, leaving the room considerably darker. “You’re special, Romina.”

 

Romina looked at him and gulped. “I-I.. thank you?”

 

Klaus tilted her head up and kissed her, sweetly this time, simply brushing his lips against hers then pulling back and resting into the soft pillows.

 

Romina relaxed into the warmth of his chest and the blankets, she felt comfortable in his arms even after the brutal events that just took place. He radiated an intense dominance that made her feel at ease, even though he was a great threat to her safety. She fell asleep quickly after her eyes shut, days of exhaustion had built up and now that she finally felt safe it rolled over her like a bolder.

 

Klaus followed soon after, feeling more calm than he had in years with her sleeping peacefully at his side. He couldn’t remember the last time he fell asleep minutes after getting into bed, perhaps he never had. His nights usually consisted of tossing and turning and horrible thoughts until he either gave up or fell asleep as the sun began to rise, he didn’t know the last time that hadn’t been the case. But now his dreams were serene and the sea of emotion was calmed, allowing for a peaceful sleep.

 


End file.
